


Mint Chocolate Chip

by taylareadshere



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay Character, Girls Kissing, Ice Cream Parlors, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Meet-Cute, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scoops Ahoy (Stranger Things), Starcourt Mall (Stranger Things), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylareadshere/pseuds/taylareadshere
Summary: Robin Buckley hates her summer job at Scoops Ahoy, until one day she doesn't.//This is just a cute gay one shot about Robin meeting someone at Scoops Ahoy, and having some love. If you like lesbians, ice cream, and kissing, then you should read this. Maybe. Please.(This is my first work ever, I don't quite know how summaries work. This is fine, right?)
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Original Character(s), Robin Buckley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Mint Chocolate Chip

She came in every week, always when the shop was quiet, and Steve was hanging around in the back with his child friends. Always a small smile peeking out beneath the curtain of her long, dark hair, and always ordering the same thing.  
"One scoop of mint choc chip, please." It was always the same order, and seeing her was always the most exciting part of my day.

I knew that the chances of having a girl ever like me, especially in a small town like Hawkins, was almost none. I knew that she was probably just friendly, with her soft smiles and gentle way of flushing pink when she handed over her money and our fingers would brush against each other. But something in her shy gaze, her constant blush, and how she never came into the shop whenever Steve was at the counter, made me doubt. Made me think that maybe, just maybe, I wasn't the only girl in Hawkins who wanted to be running my fingers through long hair, wasn't the only girl in Hawkins who wanted to kiss soft, lip gloss coated lips and wrap my arms around the soft, plush body of another girl. Maybe she was the same, hiding in this town and afraid of the judgement of her peers, her elders, her society.

I'd gotten used to passing the long hours of whining children and indecisive teenagers with thoughts of her, and her pale skin and small figure. Every time I'd be scooping out some butterscotch bliss, or some mango magic sorbet, I'd be thinking of nails painted in bright green handing money over and touching my wrist softly with warm fingertips. Every scoop of mint choc chip I served made me think of her, and her quiet voice. I'd spend all day anxiously waiting for her to hopefully return for her scoop, needling at Steve to pass the time between her visits.

Would her kisses taste like ice cream, I wondered? What flavour is the pale sheen of lip gloss she wears? Does she kiss soft and slow, like she smiles, or does she kiss hot and fast and biting, like the fire I sometimes see in her eyes when she looks at me, when she thinks I don't notice. Would she flush pink like she does when I greet her when we're kissing? Would her skin turn pink, and pliant under my fingers. What would her neon green fingernails feel like scratching down my spine? It was almost enough of a constant curiosity to take my mind off the dullness of working at Scoops Ahoy, off the annoyance of Steve and his child friends, off the never ending queue of stupid guys who think that flirting will get them free ice cream. It was even almost enough of a curiosity to make me stop thinking of Tammy Thompson.

I'd only been working at Scoops for just under a month now, and while I'm happy to be working, I wish I wasn't working with a stupid ass like Steve Harrington. But despite my constant bickering with him, I was enjoying the job. Mostly I was enjoying getting to see mint choc chip girl.

xxxxx

It was a Wednesday, around 2pm, when I finally saw her again. She came into the shop with her long hair loose as usual, smiling meekly at me with her hands tucked in her jeans pockets. I gave my customary grin in return, and waited for her to approach the counter before I spoke.

"Let me guess...a scoop of mint choc chip?" I asked her, and she huffed out a laugh in reply, her blue eyes shining with humour and happiness.  
"Uh...actually, I think I have something I should tell you. I mean, it's nothing bad, or whatever, it's just been on my mind... And I should say it now, I guess, before I chicken out again. Or before I say something really dumb, and embarrass myself."

She was talking fast, stumbling over the words in her hurry to spit them out. Her blush had been steadily growing as she spoke, and by the end she was a bright red, hiding behind her hair and fiddling with her fingers self consciously. My heart was in my throat, stuck there in a combination of nervousness and anticipation for what might be coming.  
I smiled at her, raising an eyebrow in unspoken query, and waited for her to continue. Taking my expression as a reply, she breathed in nervously, and rushed out her words.

"Well uh, I know this is kinda weird and unexpected or whatever, but um, I was wondering... I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come hang out with me, and we can have a coffee and listen to records together or something? I mean if you want, I'm new to Hawkins and you seem really nice, and it'd be nice to have a friend, or whatever. And I was looking at you and thinking I'd really like to know you... Or something. But if not that's totally fine, and I'll just uh, I'll just be going now, and I'll stop bugging you. This.. This was a bad idea."  
She had begun to shuffle awkwardly back towards the entrance, her blush increasing in intensity as she continued to mumble out her hurried speech.

She was almost at the door when I finally got myself together enough to escape from behind the counter, run around and to her, and grab her wrist before she escaped. Her wrist was soft and warm in my grip, and she was looking at me with a confused, and embarrassed expression. I sucked together some confidence of my own, squeezed her arm where I still held her, and looked straight into her eyes as I responded.

"I'd really like that. I end work here at 9pm, maybe you can come back then and we can spend some time together?"

As the fact that I gave an affirmative response sunk in, her smile grew in intensity until she was radiant with joy. I was suddenly sure that I wasn't the only girl who liked girls in Hawkins, and I was suddenly extremely sure that this summer was about to become one of the best summers ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four months later, after all the chaos with Steve, and Russian spies, and alien laboratories and secret underground spaces was done. Months after the crazy events of the scoops troop, and well into my new job at Family Video (still working with Steve, although now that's a good thing. He's basically become my best friend.) I leave work in the evening and hop into my girlfriend's car. She fetches me every day, her long hair always loose around her beautiful face, and her nails always neon bright on the steering wheel. 

We drive away from the video store, drive out of Hawkins entirely until its just us, fingers entwined between the two of us over the gearshift, humming along to the radio as it plays. We park along some dark road, and let our sweet kisses become more fierce, lips and tongues meeting as hands trace bodies. Her lips trail along my neck, nipping at my skin as I sigh out a satisfied breath. She stops at my earlobe with another nip, and murmurs into my ear.  
"Hey Robin, do you want to know a secret?" she whispers into my ear.  
I press a soft kiss to her cheek, enjoying her warm body pressed against mine. "A secret about you? Always" I reply.  
I feel her smile against my body more than I see it. She laughs, a content and happy laugh, and she wraps her arms around me a little tighter. 

"I don't even like ice cream. I just wanted a reason to come in and speak to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, my first ever post on AO3. I'm just a humble gay with too much love for Robin, I needed to vent it out. Please leave any comments with your thoughts, opinions, whatever. Your criticism or compliments are really valid and I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> -Tayla


End file.
